The Pixar Theory Wiki:Naming Policy
The Naming Policy is a simple set of rules to help create a specific name for an article or image. Articles General Conventions *Page names always begin with a capital letter. There are no exceptions to this rule. *Every word in an article title should be capitalized, with the following exceptions (unless they are the first word in an article title): * a * by * on * an * for * or * and * in * to * at * of * the *Article titles should not end in a period unless it is apart of a proper name or to signify a short form. (e.g. Andy Davis Sr.). Characters *With some exceptions, a character article should be given the name of the character's most used name in media. In some cases it is a codename or nickname. (e.g. Syndrome not Buddy Pine, or Mike Wazowski not Michael Wazowski). **If the the most used name for a character is just the character's first name, or a short form of the character's first name, than the characters last name will be added to the article title if it is known. (e.g. Randall Boggs not Randall, or Al McWhiggin not Albert). **If the most used name is a short form of the characters last name, that will be the only name used in the title. (e.g. Sulley not James Sulley). **If only the last name of a character is known, at title will be added in front. (e.g. Mrs. Anderson not Anderson). *A character article should never begin with the word The. *Character titles that appear within their proper name will be written in the short form. (e.g. Mr. Incredible not Mister Incredible, or Mrs. Potato Head not Mistress Potato Head). *If two or more characters share the same name, a short one to two word descriptor based on in-universe information will be added after the name in parentheses. (e.g. Sarge (Toy), Sarge (Car)). **If a character shares it's name with a non-character article, a short one to two word descriptor will only be added to the non-character article. *If a name is not given, the name will be chosen based on the dialogue (e.g. Ancient King). Locations *Location articles should be given the name of the location's official name, should it be given. (e.g. Sunnyside Daycare, or Scotland). *If a name is not given, the name will be chosen based on the dialogue and the information known or by whoever owns the location (e.g. Radiator Springs City Hall, or Mary Gibbs' Cottage). *A location article should never begin with the word The. *If a location shares it's name with the subject of another article (other than a movie), a short one to two word descriptor based on in-universe information will be added after the name in parentheses. Items *Item articles should be given the name of the item's official name, should it be given. (e.g. Scream Extractor). *If a name is not given, the name will be chosen based on the dialogue and the information known or by whoever owns the location (e.g. Vocal Dog Collar, or Merida's Bow). *An item article should never begin with the word The. *If an item shares it's name with the subject of another article (other than a movie), a short one to two word descriptor based on in-universe information will be added after the name in parentheses. Organizations *Organization articles should be given the name of the organization's official name. (e.g. Monsters Incorporated). *An organization article should never begin with the word The. *If an organization shares it's name with the subject of another article (other than a movie), a short one to two word descriptor based on in-universe information will be added after the name in parentheses. Movies *Movies articles should be given the name of their official IMDb title. *If a movie shares it's name with the subject of another article, the word movie will be added after the name in parentheses (e.g. WALL•E (movie)). Images Screenshots *Screenshots should be named after the respective movie article. *The movie article title should then be followed by the lowest available number (no lower than 001) **If the lowest available number is lesser than 100, one or two 0''s will be added to the front of the number to make for a three digit number. *The number should then be followed by either '.jpg or .png depending on the file type. (e.g. Cars (movie) 001.jpg) Infobox images *Images used for infoboxes should be given the name of the article title, followed by either .jpg or .png depending on the file type. *If the image used in the infobox is an uncropped screenshot, the screenshot naming policy will be applied instead.